The 'Gater Times
by Aria Rayn
Summary: Every 'Gater's favorite newsletter! T for mild language.


**BREAKING NEWS!**

"**Stargate" Fans Revolt!**

Nearly twenty-four hours ago, a revolt occurred at TPTB headquarters when angry fans of the hit Sci-Fi series, _"Stargate: SG-1"_ became frenzied. These fans consisted of three major parties: the "S/J Shippers", the "Anti-Mitchell/Landry" group, and the "Character Restoration Committee".

The "S/J Shippers" were outraged at the lack of any sign of a romantic relationship between the character Colonel Samantha Carter and General Jack O'Neill. While it had been previously forbidden given the rank and position of the characters, those boundaries are no longer in place during the ninth and tenth (current) season. However, there seems to be a distinct lack of evidence that such a relationship has indeed formed – in fact, there is a distinct lack of mention of the character O'Neill throughout the episodes.

The "Anti-Mitchell/Landry" group, self-explanatory, is made of people who share a mutual interest: dislike of _SG-1_'s newest characters, Lt. Col. Mitchell and General Landry. Common complaints are that both are too inexperienced and should not be placed in positions of leadership without the proper training. One "Anti" supporter said eloquently, "Mitchell especially doesn't have what it takes to be a leader of SG-1. He doesn't listen to Carter at all, who _should_ be calling the shots. And he tries to act too much like General O'Neill." To quote said general, the supporter continued, "It's like Jack said, 'Usually he says _please_ before he goes and does whatever he damn well pleases.'" Another individual expressed annoyance at what seems to be Mitchell's catch-phrase, "Now _that's_ what I'm TALKING about!" (They also admit, however, that the character of Mitchell has much potential, if written correctly, but stand firm on the belief that Landry has no place leading the SGC.)

And, lastly, there is the "Character Restoration Committee". This active group believes there are several out-of-character instances, both lasting and one-time happenstances, that ought to be corrected. These out-of-character situations and the like range from something as large as the character Carter's position on SG-1 down to the tiniest detail, such as Teal'c's hair. For the character Dr. Daniel Jackson, they all agree that he was much too different in the beginning of the ninth season, expressing impatience and the willingness to inflict harm on others to get what he wants. Jackson, who throughout the seasons of _SG-1_, acted as a protector and a spokesperson for alien races (as was his job as team linguist/archeologist), would not have been that way. Another concern is Colonel Carter's place and importance on the frontline team, SG-1. Though they are supposedly co-leaders of this elite team, it appears as though Carter has been shoved into the background, so to speak. She has little say in what happens, and when she is called upon, her input seems to have no importance to the inexperienced Mitchell. Her leadership and status as SG-1's strong woman, "kick-ass" soldier, and kindhearted person, are steadily decreasing with Mitchell's growing influence.

When the rebellion occurred, these raging fans dismissed writers on the spot, throwing men and women out the door left and right. For each person dismissed, a fan promptly took his or her seat in their stead. Eventually, every writer was replaced by a fan. These fans plan to discontinue the tenth season, pack away season nine, and rewrite both inadequate seasons.

"We're not canceling the series," said one of the head fan-writers. "That'd be crazy! We are, however, making a few major changes that should restore Stargate to its former glory. All of the Stargate fans who've followed all the seasons will recognize the golden atmosphere, storylines, and characters."

Though nothing is certain, these fans are currently in the lecture hall holding a meeting. Key topics are: Mitchell's place on SG-1, Vala's place on Stargate, and how to best bring the well-loved General O'Neill back into the picture. There is talk of deleting Mitchell from existence. And the way things are going thus far, Landry may as well have never existed as well; it is a growing favorite option for bringing back General O'Neill.


End file.
